110515-Professionallism
allodicTemperament AT began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 19:30 -- AT: Heeeeey. TC: <][--is it.--- AT: Do you know what's gone down yet TC: <][--That's your job to inform me.--- AT: Aaisha and Nyarrlla being brrought to my hive perr my negotiations with LLibby, then Aaisha lleaving to recoverr with herr Moirraill whille Nyarrlla and I nearrlly killl each otherr? AT: He attempted to mind contrrolll both Aaisha and I TC: <][--that all?--- TC: <][--like subordination to me.--- AT: He's much too easilly prrovoked at the moment to cooperrate AT: Which is to say that he basicallly has trried to remove himsellf AT: Though it may just be his issues with me AT: My point is that he may become a thrreat due to his connection with Scarrllet. AT: Not one that woulld be difficullt to deall with but something to account forr TC: <][--needs to be restrained or reigned back in. I will not tolerate turning knives on a comrade.--- TC: <][--sure he knows that.--- TC: <][--has been trying to break away it seems.--- AT: He's on my pllanet, somewherre, but I'm not surre wherre exactlly TC: <][--have told him that if he tries to get in my way--- AT: Unlless he's gotten some way to lleave TC: <][--he will face the consequences.--- TC: <][--he has, he has probably compromised your position.--- AT: Perrhaps. TC: <][--what you can, Aaisha is still a target.--- AT: Aaisha isn't herre, anymorre. AT: LLibby rellocated herr. TC: <][--need to keep her under protection.--- AT: She is with Serrios and LLibby at the moment, which seems rellativelly safe. TC: <][--would not mind if Libby would KINDLY F#CK OFF TOO.--- AT: She is hellping us. AT: At the verry lleast she can serrve to offset some of the things allrready arrrayed against us TC: <][--she can keep the other Twinks off our backs long enough to get this thing running.--- TC: <][--Fine.--- AT: She can pllay a parrt in that. She has a vested interrest in ourr success. TC: <][--yours, but not mine.--- TC: <][--its warrented.--- AT: No, you misunderrstand AT: She is awarre of yourr imporrtance to ourr success AT: And in fact has mentioned it to me a few times TC: <][--really?--- AT: And that's why she hasn't taken action against you forr the time being AT: Because she doesn't want us to faill AT: Even if she reallly doesn't llike you AT: At alll AT: LLike in the sllightest TC: <][--Ahuh.--- AT: She is not entirrelly unrreasonablle TC: <][--if she can help, inform her of her position.--- AT: Herr position is remaining exactlly as it is AT: Neitherr of us have any authorrity overr herr, and to cllaim such is exactlly how we may llose herr hellp. TC: <][--Ugh--- TC: <][--Whatever.--- TC: <][--you have anything else to report?--- AT: Forr the time being I've coverred most of what you shoulld be taking into account TC: <][--if you can track down Aesona.--- AT: I may. AT: I allso may not. TC: <][--confront him, just keep a tab on him.--- AT: We'lll see TC: <][--Dismissed.--- AT: LLikewise -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling treacherousContessa TC at 19:53 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Ramira